Grass Block
This article is about the dirt block with a grass top. For the tall grass that drops seeds when destroyed, see Grass. Grass blocks generate abundantly across the surface of the Overworld. Occurence Natural generation Grass blocks generate naturally in most biomes in the Overworld. It also generates as part of villages. Post-generation Grass grows spontaneously only during map generation. Afterward, it can spread only to a nearby dirt block. Grass spreading without player intervention depends heavily on the time of day. In order for a dirt block to accept grass from a nearby grass block, the following requirements must be met: #The dirt block receiving grass must be within a 3×3×5 range of the source block where the source block is in the center of the second topmost layer of that range, #The source block must have a light level of 9 or brighter directly above it, #The dirt block must have a light level of at least 4 above it #Any block above the dirt block must not reduce light by 2 levels or more. #It cannot spread to coarse dirt. Light-reducing blocks include any opaque block, as well as lava, water, ice, and partially transparent blocks like stairs and single slabs. Grass blocks can grow under all other transparent blocks like glass, fences, or torches. Grass jumps directly from one block to a neighbor and is not affected by gaps or other blocks being "in the way". Grass blocks spread at random intervals and have an equal chance of spreading to any suitable dirt blocks that are in range. Because grass can spread as much as 3 levels downward, it tends to spread down slopes much faster than it spreads up them. Obtaining A grass block can be obtained by mining it using a tool enchanted with Silk Touch, otherwise, it drops dirt. Endermen Endermen can pick up grass blocks, and drops the block it is holding if killed. Death Grass dies and changes to dirt after a random time if directly covered by any opaque block. Transparent blocks can kill grass in a similar manner, but only if they cause the light level above the grass block to be four or below (like water does), and the surrounding area is not otherwise sufficiently lit up. Tilling a grass block with a hoe converts it to a farmland block. Grass blocks also change to dirt when sheep eat them. Grass dies when turned into a grass path. Appearance The coloration of grass blocks is dependent on the biome they are in. A grass block always uses the hue set to its location, regardless of how it was placed or of its source. Grass and leaves also change color with the biome in a similar way. These biome-specific colors also appear on maps.‌[Bedrock Edition only] Usage Using bone meal on grass blocks causes tall grass and flowers to grow. Passive mobs tend to wander toward grass blocks. They also wander toward light. When a sheep eats a grass block, the block becomes dirt, and a shorn sheep regrows its wool. Grass paths can be created by using any type of shovel on the side or top of a grass block that has air above it. The shovel loses 1 durability for each grass path block created. Data values ID Java Edition: Bedrock Edition: Issues Issues relating to "Grass Block" are maintained on the bug tracker. Report issues there. Trivia *Grass block, along with cobblestone, were the first two blocks added to Minecraft. *Grass blocks and dirt blocks changing between each other is a very common cause of chunk updates. *A grass block has become the favicon for minecraft.net, and is the icon for the Minecraft launcher and the Bedrock Edition app. *In MINECON's goodie-bags, grass, along with the creeper, diamond, and the player, were given as foldable decorations. Category:Blocks breaking used as a shovel Category:Blocks Category:First two blocks in Minecraft